The development of a percutaneous access port for small animal monitoring will provide a useful tool to both Cardiovascular and Pharmacological research. The device is intended to be implanted in a variety of research animals to provide injection sites for flushing, sampling, injection and chronic pressure monitoring. Pressure monitoring will be available from the implanted animal without discomfort or excessive restraint. The data retrieved will be of highest quality and the cost per animal will be very low in comparison to current methods. An important project objective will be the establishment of performance standards for the device, define limitations and examine epidural healing mechanisms involved. Extensive testing will be employed and improvements made to enhance the longevity of the implant, patency of it's indwelling cannulae, and requirements for care and flushing of the unit. Continuous flushing of the catheter will reduce the maintenance requirements of laboratory personnel, and assist in reducing costs of the experimental procedure. For the purpose of this development, 300-500gm rats will be implanted for a period of one two four weeks each, and recordings taken regularly to determine and evaluate quality of pressure signal in an implanted mode. Future applications of the device would include studies of exercise, environment, and hypertension with the use of small, as well as larger animals.